The Freaks Come Out at Night
by MistressCoCoLoVeR
Summary: TTHellsing x-over! Gotham city is over run with blood suckers! Don't worry! Hellsing is on the case. Ingtral dispatches her son and his GF to team up with the teen titans.


MistressCoCoLoVeR: [kicks up combat boots and cracks knuckles] Hello people. Oi. I'm starting another bloody fic. I really should finish my other fics but this one just popped up. This fic is a mix of horror, romance, angst, action/adventure, and drama. This a Teen Titans/ Hellsing crossover. The story takes place in London and Gotham city. It stars the teen titans, the Hellsing crew, and two OCs who are the children of SerasxAlucard and IngralxAlexander. There is spoilers in this fic about Hellsing for those who never seen the awesome anime. I own nothing except for OCs and the plot. Enjoy!

WARNING: Lots of BLOOD and VIOLENCE!! And swearing. You have been warned! XD!

"talking"

'thoughts'

[communicating telepathically]

The Freaks Come Out at Night

Prologue

Robin back flipped through the air as he avoided another attack from the robo Slades. Starfire covered his back as a whole swam of them came rushing towards them. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were fairing pretty well on their own.  It took them 5 minutes to get rid of all the robots. They searched the place for clues on where they could find Slade but came up empty as usual. They were about head home when they heard an abnormal moans coming from an alleyway. The walked up to the mouth of the alleyway with caution. What they saw in the alley made them recoil with degust and horror. A mob of deformed and bloodthirsty people with super strength were tearing the body of a young woman in two. Her blood splattered everywhere. The ghouls scampered around quickly to lap up the fresh sweet blood. The titans were about to charge in when a when a sadistic laugh filled the air and sent shivers down each one of the titans spines. At the other end of the alleyway was two figures cloaked in the shadows. One of them stepped for on the moonlight and the titans study the figure closely. It was a young woman who looked like she was in her twenties. The girl had shoulder length strawberry blond with ebony highlights. Her pale porcelain skin gleamed in the moonlight. A malice sneer/smirk dawned her beautiful ruby lips. She was tall and very curvy. She wore baggy black cargo pants. A leather belt kept her pants from falling down. She wore a tight midriff tank top with her bra straps showing. Her feet were incased in black stiletto ankle boots. She had on elbow length red leather gloves.  If you took a closer look at the back of her gloves were a decorative pentagram with a cross in the middle and a inscription reads: "Hellsing - Hell's Gate arrested - Gott Mit Uns (God With Us) - And shine heaven now." A spiked collar hung loosely from her neck. She wore reddish-yellow tinted glasses. They slid down her nose to reveal innocent blue eyes that were slowly turns malice red. She took an aggressive step with such an intense and superior stare that it do Alucard proud to see her now. She pulled a huge gun from her holster and spoke in a velvety British accent as she stared down the things, "Anthony love, are we in the right town this time because I'm getting sick and bloody tired of killing FREAKS and not getting to the boss because he or she got away as we fight off their weak lackies."

A very handsome and equally pale young man stepped into the moonlight. He was tall too. He towered over the woman by a foot or two. He ran a large and slender hand through light blond hair. He wore reading glasses over striking lime green eyes with ice blue flicks in the piercing orbs. The eyes were slowly turning red too. He wore preacher attire with a ankle length white overcoat. A sliver cross hung from his neck. His deep accented  echoed through the alley, "Yeah. I think this is the city love. Vi Vi don't be so impatient. We will stop that bastard Slade from creating more FREAKS with those information and technology. Since you said you were bored out of your Vivica lets kill some time before the sun comes up and have a little workout with these ghouls, shall we?" He took out two large knives took a defensive stance and made a cross out of the knives. He got a crazed look in his eyes as he faced the unclean abominations with degust and fury. He nodded at Vivica to recite the prayer before they slaughtered the sorry excuse for vampires. She cocked the hammer on her gun back as she murmured the prayer.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen," she rasped as she shot a ghoul in the heart and it turned into dusk. She let out a laugh of a madwoman as she removed the  seal for class A: level one type combat. She charged into the slaughtering with a spinning heel kick and leg sweep on two ghouls. She smirked they fell on their backs. She shot them both in the head and blood splattered all over the place. She licks a few droplets of blood from her full lips and scrunched up her nose in distaste. This batch of FREAKS tasted foul and bitter as usual like the others. Why can't she come across a decent meal one in a while? She shrugged and got back to work spilling blood of freak and weak vamps alike. She sneered at the 'scum' as her father and mother fondly called them with contempt. 'Pathetic' she thought as ripped the heart out of another vampire and suck the blood out of it. 'Hmmm. Finally something good to eat' she mused the body in front of her exploded into dusk. She looked behind her as her love sunk the long and sharp knives in to the scum's skin and dusked him. She loved that insane, undead, bible quoting, Scottish barged man. He was human for the first 17 years of his life until she turned him in a vampire. When his parents found out about it they hit the roof. His father Alexander went nuts and tried to purify us both to death. Her father Alucard tried to kill Anthony with bare hands. He actually shot Anthony point blank in the head with his trusty jackal. But being the son of a regenerator had its advantages. He was out for a few days but back to normal by the end of the week. Their mothers thought our love was fine and dandy. At least her mum Seras did. His mum Intgral through a bitch for about a month. She has calmed down now though. Everything went back to normal after two months of arguing. Seras and Walter helped around the mansion, Alucard and Alexander went back to trying to kill each other(big surprise [rolls eyes]), and Intgral still remained the Ice Bitch we all know and love. She was jolted out of her stroll down memory lane when a fist connected with her jaw. She let out an animalistic growl and leaped for the foul creature that dare mare her beautiful skin. She lifted the scum a few feet off the ground with a powerful clawed by the throat and gave it a powerful squeeze. She enjoyed the look of sure agony as it played across the freak's face. She snorted with degust and flung it at the brick wall. It's head smashed open like a rotten watermelon. She smirked as she ripped the spinal cord and start beating the other freaks with it. 'Heh' she thought. They weren't worth wasting valuables bullets on.         

"I am as God's own wrath upon the Earth, raining down the divine punishment of Heaven in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Amen," Anthony bellowed as he stabbed the last freak with his long daggers. He flicked of a hunk of flesh that clung to his shirt. He walked over to his love bared his extra sharp canines in a roughish grin. She grinned also bared her fangs. They were about to walk away when they heard for someone yell for them to wait. Out of the shadows came the frighten struck with awe teen titans. 

"Who are you guys? Who do you work for? And what do you know about Slade?" Robin barked. He wasn't scared of the two young vamps when he should be. The woman smiled baring her fang and answered.

 "I am Vivica Seras van Dracula and this is my partner and future hire to the organization Sir Anthony van Hellsing Anderson. His mother and leader Mrs. Intgral dispatched us from the Hellsing organization. We are here to stop a man named Slade who has gotten his on the technology on how to turn normal people into vampires with a chip. There is no cure for when you turn. We have to find this group called the Teen titans, team up with them, and silence the target."  She said with a crisp voice and her nose in the air. She doesn't try to hide the fact that she was annoyed with the little weak whelps. The green colored boy pushed his way in front of her knocking the other titans on their asses. The boy stock out his furry little hand.

"Hi! I'm Beast Boy of the Teen Titans. Nice to meet you! You're so cool. Will you be my girlfriend?" he chessesed as shock her with hearts in his eyes. The gorgeous vamp smiled wickedly and planted a kiss on his cheek. BB pasted out on the ground a very happy beast. This caused both Raven and Anthony to growl for different reasons. Vivica just shock her head.

"Sorry sweetie. I already have a man. Maybe next time," the sensual vamp purred as she petted BB.  

"Well, we are the Teen Titans you were looking for. Come with us. You will stall at our place and rest," chirped Starfire. 

"Bless you child for giving us a place to stay. May God be with you," murmured Anthony.

"Yeah. Thank you for giving us a place to crash. And it's almost dawn too. Let us get our stuff and we will follow you guys," Vivica said with a mock smile a la Alucard style. The titans nodded their heads in agreement and waited for their allies to come back with their stuff…

TBC…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Alucard's theme plays in the background)

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Well. It's done for now. Do you like? I think the chapter is a little rush but I was trying to cram as much info as I can into this chappie. Alright reviewers. I want at least 5 reviews before I post up the next chapter. And I came with an idea form ore reviewer action. If you can answer these question 3 questions first you will get to be an actual cameo in the fic. It's your choice if you want to be a bad guy or good guy. 

What dose Alucard spell backwards?

What is Robin's real name?

(now for the tuffie. Mwhahahahahahahaha! O_o;) 

How old is Alucard and what is the meaning of Seras' name? (the trying to guess what Sereas' name mean is a bonus question if you can't get Alucard's age right. ^_^;)

AN: Good luck and Ja ne for now!


End file.
